1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for breaking up large rocks and similar materials, the device being designed for connection to a front end loader, bulldozer, three-point hitch tractor, or a similar vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many instances, large rocks, boulders, cement slabs, and the like must be fractured either to facilitate their removal from a particular area, or to form a more manageable building material from the larger pieces. Rock breaking devices, an example of which is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,562,974 to Bezette, et al., generally operate with a hammer or a hammer and chisel-type arrangement. The Bezette, et al. apparatus has a winch which raises a striker block, the block then being allowed to fall by gravity to contact a tool head which has been positioned on the rock to be broken. A plurality of rubber rings surround the guide tube to absorb shocks generated by the rock-breaking operation. On-site use is also necessary in many cases, requiring portability along with the capacity to operate in the field, either as a self-contained unit or coupled to a vehicle or tractor and using the power systems thereof.